


good/bad/ugly

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Series: TWD Requests [22]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Comfort, Coming Out, Gay Daryl Dixon, Gen, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: She raised her hands as if in them she held her memory, but she screwed her face up while she searched for words because Tara was never that great at explaining things, and that was why she so often hid behind sarcastic quips and teasing jokes. But this was important, she could tell, this was important because this was Daryl and he didn’t need humor right now, he needed the truth and he needed solidarity.Prompt: “Accept who you are. Unless you're a serial killer.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got to look up hd photos of alanna masterson's face for this and i, as a lesbian, could not have been happier so thank u @the anon who requested this prompt and may god bless u now and forever

It was Tara he asked first, the words tumbling from his lips, halting and stuttering. “How did you....” and he paused, stopped, restarted. “ _When_  did you....” And again. “Fuck,” he murmured, looking down at his hands, wringing his fingers together. “You--”

And she placed a hand gently on his shoulder, a smile like sunshine on her lips because it was Tara and it felt like nothing could keep her down, and it was like she _knew_  what he meant because she answered, “I didn’t for a long time,” and his eyes slowly rose, meeting her dark eyes, the sunlight highlighting the caramel tones in their depths, “but I met this girl once, and when I was with her, I felt....” 

She raised her hands as if in them she held her memory, but she screwed her face up while she searched for words because Tara was never that great at explaining things, and that was why she so often hid behind sarcastic quips and teasing jokes. But this was important, she could tell, this was important because this was Daryl and he didn’t need humor right now, he needed the truth and he needed solidarity.

“I felt safe, I guess,” she finally answered. “I felt like... with her, I could be myself and not have to worry about anything.”

It was that that finally lifted his eyes and he nodded slowly, releasing his breath on a heavy exhale and relaxing his posture at the same time.

“I also totally wanted to have sex with her,” Tara said with an impish grin on her lips, but it was worth it when Daryl snorted and shrugged her hand off his shoulder, shoving her for good measure, chuckling under his breath.

He turned around and slowly began making his way back towards Rick’s from porch, but Tara called after him, “You are who you are, Daryl. There’s no sense fighting it, so you have to accept it.”

Daryl turned around and walked backwards, eyes meeting hers directly. “You should accept who you are, Daryl -- the good, the bad, _and_ the ugly. Unless you’re a serial killer,” she said, drawing her eyebrows together, “but I’ve known you for a while now and I don’t think you are, so....”

Daryl treated her with a rare grin. “Homicide detective,” he called out to her, and the look on her face was priceless, but he turned around and waved over his shoulder. “Ask Michonne when she and Rick get back. She’ll tell you all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com) bc im always down to cry abt fictional characters


End file.
